


S'mores and Snowcones

by LastOneOut



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 2-part, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hans Has Fire Powers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa hated fire, so it wasn’t a long shot to say that she hated anything that had to be cooked on a stick over a fire. In fact the only reason she was crouched down next to her fireplace with Hans was because this particular food involved chocolate. And she couldn’t say no to chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: S'mores, requested by anon on tumblr. Idk what ship/characters you wanted so I'ma go with iceburns for right now with undertones of fire-powers-AU!Hans
> 
> Found this in the bowles of my tumblr and decided to post it here heh.
> 
> Vaguely implied sexytimes?

Elsa hated fire, so it wasn’t a long shot to say that she hated anything that had to be cooked on a stick over a fire. In fact the only reason she was crouched down next to her fireplace with Hans was because this particular food involved chocolate. And she couldn’t say no to chocolate. 

Hans had laughed as she tried to spear her ‘marshmallow’ on a sick he had found(she had noted that this was highly unsanitary) and after she had stuck her treat in the fire and out too fast for the heat to do its job he scooted behind her and took her hands in his. 

She blushed at the closeness and his warm hands on her cold ones, but said nothing. He gently moved her stick so that it was just above the flickering flames. Elsa huffed, trying to retain her queenly dignity, but Hans only clucked and wrapped his free arm around her stomach and pulled her closer to him. 

“I can do this myself, you know.” She said, her voice barely a whisper. 

“Mhmmm,” Hans sighed, “That’s why you wouldn’t keep the stick in for more than a second, yeah?" 

Elsa blushed harder, “You know I don’t like fire…” 

"I know, but I just want to show you that like your ice, fire can be both dangerous and beautiful.” Hans then pulled her marshmallow out of the fire, its outsides now a crispy caramel brown. He grabbed two crackers and a bit of chocolate and used them to pull the sweet treat off of the stick, then handed her the resulting sandwich. 

Elsa was hesitant, but took the treat, mindful of the hot marshmallow.

“Take a bite” said Hans, once again laughing. Elsa scoffed and put the treat to her lips. She chewed carefully, then let out a small moan. The sticky sweetness of the marshmallow combined perfectly with the dark chocolate and crackers. It was amazing.

Hans let out a laugh at her reaction, “I told you! Its good, isn’t it?” Elsa blushed a bit, but was soon overtaken by Hans’ infectious laugh. 

“Yes,” She giggled, feeling mischievous, “But I can make it better." 

"Oh yeah? Ho-” Hans was cut off as Elsa turned and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away she smirked at Hans, who was blushing, before taking another bit of her treat. 

“Oh you're not getting off that easy, your majesty.” Said Hans, pulling Elsa back towards him. 

In the morning, two s’mores lay on the carpet by the fire, forsaken in favor of a treat much, much more sweet.


	2. Snow Cones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting around on my computer for a long time, so I figured I should just finish it and post it already. Fire Power!Hans with a dash of a Hans was never evil au, lots of fluff and nonsense. Enjoy.

“And this is...what, exactly?” Hans asked staring disdainfully down at the paper cone Elsa had given him.

“Well Anna calls them 'snow cones'.” Elsa replied, already eating hers, her tongue dyed blue with the berry syrup she had chosen.

“Snow cone...ok...” Hans prodded his experimentally with his spoon. 

“Hans, it's just ice shavings and syrup.”

“And you...enjoy...eating this?” 

“Hans.” Elsa glared playfully at him, shaking her head. It had taken her a good hour of complaining and begging to get Hans to agree to go with her to the Summer Festival, and she was determined to show him a good time. While Hans didn't mind the heat, it was the people that really got to him. Growing up with 12 brothers who mostly ignored him had left Hans more or less lost when it came to people, and crowds especially made him anxious. 

What little experience he had with large groups of people as a child had often been littered with his brothers and family, either ignoring him or making snide comments behind his back. All the while he stood against a wall, clutching his gloved hands behind his back. 'Hide it. You can't let them know.' Even now those words still echoed in his head. It was true that his past was far behind him, but he still felt a deep fear around crowds, becoming tense, both with the urge to have to prove something and the deep fear of hurting someone. 

He made an effort to hide his discomfort, taking a few hesitant bites of his snow cone, trying to anchor himself to the cool feeling. This was important to Elsa, and he wanted to show her that the cared. The treat really wasn't so bad, but he still didn't see what was so special about it. 

“Well?” Elsa asked, looking at him expectantly. 

“Its not bad.”

“Not great either, though?”

“It's making my teeth hurt.” He confessed, which was mostly true, but he took another bite. “It's different.” He added, and Elsa smirked.

“You don't have to eat it.” She reached out to take it but Hans dodged her. “I didn't say I wouldn't eat it,” he added, making a face. 

“Ok, ok. Have it your way. Here come on, lets check out the games” Elsa took his arm in his and pulled him towards a booth where several villagers(and Anna he noted) were engaged in some kind of pie eating contest. Elsa cheered her sister on, and offered her condolences when she ultimately lost. Anna pouted until her usual fair complexion took on a rather green hue, and Kristoff led her off with promises of ginger beer and an activity a bit more tame.

Elsa once again walked on, Hans trailing behind her. Vendors lined the streets selling everything from meatballs and sandwiches to snow cones and ice cream. People milled around, some eating some only talking while children ran underfoot playing games and shouting. It was chaos, and while Elsa seemed happy enough Hans was starting to get truly uncomfortable. People kept bumping against him, the repeated contact spiking his anxiety. He tried to ignore it but the people and the noise were so distracting, soon what was left of his snow cone began to melt and leak over his hands, steaming slightly when it made contact with his skin.

“Do you smell smoke?” Elsa asked, looking around her. 

“Uh, no. Must be someone cooking....” Hans toyed with his collar, trying to dispel the heat that was rising off his skin. He quickly tossed his cone in the trash when Elsa had her back turned, trying to hide the rather obvious scorch marks scaring the paper. He wiped his hands on his shirt(what he wouldn't give for his gloves) and returned to Elsa's side.

A loud trumpet blast echoed through the air, and a large herd of pigs stampeded down the street, onlookers diving to the sidelines and laughing. “Oh no the race is starting...” Elsa grabbed his hand, trying to pull him to the side, but before they could take a step a huge group of people rushed towards them. Hans tensed as the crowd engulfed them, Elsa and what felt like a hundred people pressed against him. He gasped, the noise muffling everything. Elsa was laughing saying something he couldn't hear. He tried to remind himself to breathe but the air was getting thicker, hotter, he knew he was loosing control. Elsa looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion and concern. He could see the smoke rising in the air. He gasped out a quick apology and ran, heading anywhere, he couldn't tell anymore. Somewhere quiet, far from everyone and everything.

He could hear Elsa calling after him, the harsh click of her heels on the paving stones, but he didn't stop. Couldn't risk her finding out, couldn't risk hurting her.

When Hans reached the port he quickly dashed out onto an empty dock, stopping just short of diving into the sea. He breathed deeply, letting the cool ocean breeze dry the sweat that had started dripping down his face and blow the smoke away. He wasn't the biggest fan of water, it pulling a close second to crowds, but it offered a certain safety. Nothing he could do that couldn't be stopped with a quick dunk in the sea.

“Hans!” Elsa's voice broke through his reprieve, socking him back to the world. As his head cleared he tried desperately to remember what had happened in the crowd, how much he had revealed, what she must of seen.

“Hans...Are you...what...” She was still out of breath from the running, but hesitantly took a few steps towards him, her arms reaching out. He backed up slightly, curling into himself. This was it he thought, she knew. 

“Elsa,” he coughed out, folding his arms tight against him, “Please stay back, I don't...I can't.” 

“Hans...” She took slow steps to him, “It's ok.” He only tightened his grip on himself, is face contorting in fear. He shut his eyes, 'No, hold it in, don't hurt her, don't let it out-' his thoughts raced, trying to hold everything in, trying not to be anything at all. 

It was a moment before Hans even noticed her hands making contact, the gentle chill spreading across his skin. The cold offered him an anchor, and he focused on it, letting it relax him and calm the flames that blazed within, still trying to engulf him. Her hands slid down his face and ran through his hair, the soothing cool following them. Elsa pulled him closer, whispering calming nothings as her hands traveled, until he felt the last of his fire dissipating and he allowed his shoulder to slump forward, his hands falling again to his sides. 

“Hans...” She smoothed his bangs back, her eyes searching his face. He couldn't meet her gaze, couldn't even bring himself to reach out and touch her. 

“So now you know...” He said simply, his eyes still refusing to meet her own. She smiled at that, shaking her head. “I always sort of knew...knew that there was something you weren't telling me.” He finally raised his face to stare back at her, fear and confusion shining in his eyes. He brought his hand up to take hers, stopping it on its path down his chin. 

“You did?” He whispered.

“It takes one to know one I guess...”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“I figured you'd tell me when you were ready.” She replied, her hand gripping his tightly. He looked away again, staring out over the water. “It's ok Hans, really. I understand.” 

“I just didn't...I didn't want to hurt you. Your ice, it's so beautiful and wondrous...fire...its not the same.” 

“You cant believe that...you're the one who told me that fire could be dangerous and beautiful, just like my ice.”

“I thought you hated fire.” He deadpanned.

“I could learn to love it,” She smiled, looking fondly at his hands held in hers, lacing their fingers together, “I love you. This is just another part of you, and I love it.” He couldn't help but blush at her honesty, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You'll have to learn to love it too.” She added, looking serious again. 

“I don't think I know how...” He said, his eyes once again looked fearful, but there was hope under it. 

“I can help with that.” She pulled him close then, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, “I find that hugs are a good place to start.” He hesitated a moment before bringing his arms up and holding her. They stayed like that for a long time, simply holding each other. 

When they pulled away Elsa smiled. “Come on, lets go home.” she said, tugging on his arm.

“You don't want to stay for the fair?” He asked.

“No.” She paused, giving him a mischievous smirk, “Everyone's in town...we'd have the palace all to ourselves.” 

Hans felt a dark blush color his cheeks, and Elsa laughed, her eyes shining with love. Hans felt it blaze through him, a fierce mix of ice and fire that finally began to chip away at the walls around his heart.


End file.
